Leon Ferguson - Normality
by Duosion
Summary: Leon is a troubled, deep, reserved and exceptionally mature 13-year-old, his mother agrees to let him set off on his very own Pokemon journey, to find himself, identify his place in Unova, and to finally get over the death of his father. The people and the Pokemon he meets, and the challenges they overcome, will change him forever.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Leon Ferguson – Normality

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the world of Pokémon nor do I claim to. I do however own Leon, his family, and his wonderful misfit friends. This tale is my own work; the Pokémon world is just its container.**

**Chapter One**

Leon hadn't had the best beginning in life, things started to go downhill after the tragic loss of his best friend at the age of seven; a crucial stage in the development of a child. Leon's best friend? His father.

Leon didn't attend the funeral, as close as he had been to his father, the various members of his family concluded that it would do him more harm than good to see his father lain into the earth. Leon's mother, Cathryn, found it hard to engage with and support her son after the loss; he just reminded her of his father too much. She hated the fact that she had grown apart from her son; she felt weak. However, Cathryn Ferguson just could not handle the pain of seeing the lost love of her life in her son's eyes for more than a short time.

As things began to deteriorate, Leon's Uncle Alan, whom he hadn't seen much of during his short life; decided to step in and try to be a replacement for the friend he'd lost. He done a wonderful job, he took Leon to places all over Unova: he showed Leon the many wonders of the region in the hopes that the troubled young boy would be able to get over the fact that his father was gone. In many ways he succeeded, at least he and Cathryn thought he did. Leon had grown up too fast in many respects, and came to a solution: he was not over the death of his father, but he would never be given the chance to do so unless everyone else let it go first. They needed to cease blaming everything going wrong in Leon's life on his death; they were tarnishing the memory of the wonderful man. So Leon hid. He hid the grief. He hid the sadness. He hid everything negative.

**He hid his tears.**

Fast forward five years or so and Leon's birthday is fast approaching. Over said five years he has matured in to a mature, intelligent, deep and reserved boy. As he woke on the morning of June 1st, one thought came in to his mind, just one thought; but that one thought was all he wanted, and all he needed. "It's today, today is the day. The day I'll join the ranks of everyone else my age, it's finally happening!" he whispered to himself in hushed tones. Leon wasn't particularly one for smiling, and a morning person he was not; but today he was positively beaming. For today was the day he was promised to meet his new lifelong companion, the wait was over. His mind raced whilst he hurriedly fixed his hair; dyed blonde with a couple of centimeters of his natural brown roots, short back and sides, longer at the top – also described as his pride and joy by close family. Scores of question appeared in his mind to be forgotten as new ones arrived; Leon's predictions of the day veered off on wild tangents, each growing more and more crazy than the last. He rushed to get dressed in his trademark outfit: faded blue skinny jeans, stylish red trainers and of course his favorite jumper with intricately sewn Pichu's running all over the field of the cotton landscape. 

Just as Leon struggled to fit his foot in his shoe, he heard the main door downstairs swing shut, his head lifted as well as his hopes. When he heard his mother's overly ecstatic greeting, his suspicions were confirmed. Uncle Alan was here, here to take him to the starting point of any young child with a will to adventure; Alan was here to assist Leon in catching his very own Pokémon and setting him off on his very own journey across Unova. Most would have said it was late for Leon to depart, but due to his reserved manner and him finding it hard to trust new people, his mother and Alan decided to give him a few years to mature so that if Leon chose to take his journey with just his Pokémon, he would at least have enough knowledge to survive.

Leon practically bounded down the stairs, but stopped around halfway down. He wondered to himself why he wasn't keeping his emotions in check as he had always done. Although he already knew the answer; he felt truly happy and excited for the first time since the… event. He scowled in the reflection of himself in the stairway window to his left, he felt like he was betraying the memory of his father. His mind was of two halves, one part of him genuinely wired for what he was so close to experiencing, the other wanting to return to moping around the house like he had done for the last five years. In the end excitement won, he continued down the stairs, albeit at a slower and more controlled pace than before. As he entered the living room, decorated mostly in pale green tones and hues, his mother was a complete nature freak; he spotted his Uncle and mother talking seriously at the far corner of the room and scooted over. A smile protruded from his Uncle's strong features as he noticed Leon enter the room.  
"Ready, champ?" He teased, grinning innocently.  
"As I'll ever be," Leon replied, his tone almost deadpan. After that came the boring the part, his mother and Alan expressed to him that they were happy he was finally going to go on his journey, but they had to lay down some ground rules first;

He had to stock up on basic restoratives for his Pokémon before leaving Accumula Town.

He would be using Alan's young Zorua to battle and catch his first Pokémon.

He would contact his mother or Alan at least every morning and before he goes to bed.

His mother stood slowly, then threw herself to her son to squeeze him in a bone-crushing hug, Leon understood that it took her a lot to do this, and ditto'd the embrace back to her.  
"Let's go!" Leon almost screamed, letting himself be seen beaming from ear to ear, he didn't care.

**Leon**

**Pokémon; **None.

**Author's Note**

This is my first ever work of fanfiction, I'm really stuck on whether to continue with it or not, I have a few idea's I think would be interesting to write about. Please review this first chapter for me, I write for people to like reading my work, so it would be pointless to continue if there is no interest for this story. Thank-you.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Friend

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the world of Pokémon nor do I claim to. I do however own Leon, his family, and his wonderful misfit friends. This tale is my own work; the Pokémon world is just its container.**

**Chapter 2**

Uncle Alan, with Leon tagging behind attentively, set off for Route One, easily the most docile place in Unova when it came to Pokémon so it'd be easier for Leon to gain experience battling and capturing whilst they were there. After they had done so, Leon's mother had forced him and Alan in to returning for a "leaving dinner" as she decided to call it, then the next morning Leon would fly the nest. Leon was strangely calm surrounding the issue, his mother and uncle were worried, he could see it in their faces and the way they were acting; more high pitched and enthusiastic than usual – in his mothers case – but deep down Leon knew this was his one chance to come out of his shell, to show Unova what they'd been missing for three years. As they walked past the Pokémon centre, nearing the outskirts of town and the beginning of Route One, Alan stopped and stooped suddenly to address his nephew.  
"Now Leon, the Pokémon you catch here will affect you for the rest of your life, all I'm saying is, make sure you make the right choice," he whispered remorsefully, as if the Patrat he had caught on the very same route in his childhood wasn't good enough.  
"I'm not stupid Uncle Alan; I understand how important this is." Replied Leon, hints of annoyance showing through in his voice.  
"Okay then, we're here! Zorua come on out girl!" Alan yelled, obviously embracing his younger, eager to battle self. Leon watched as the foxy black and red ball of fur stretched as if to warm up for battle, but no. Alan's Zorua flopped to the ground and continued her rest. Ginger was without a doubt the laziest Pokémon ever, although Zorua' as a species were considered to be mischief making, high maintenance, high energy breeds. Although Alan did have a knack for finding Pokémon that didn't fit their stereotypes.

Route One had the perfect scenery for a slightly scared new trainer; full of trees and flowers and harmless Pokémon, a beautiful sight at any time of the year it may be, but it failed to prepare fledgling trainers for what was to come. Leon spent a while contemplating this before remembering sharply that he was here to complete one of the most important tasks of his life so far. After a few minutes of Leon coaxing Ginger with treats given to him by Alan – who said he had to learn to deal with Pokémon on his own – she finally awakened from her slumber and paid attention to Leon.

"Okay Ginger, you're going to help me catch a Pokémon, so don't go too hard on them, eh?" Leon chuckled. The smart little Zorua seemed to understand, and accompanied Leon in to the long grass. It wasn't long until he heard the sly fox Pokémon squeal: Leon turned to the direction of the sound, and seen his first battle opportunity, his Uncle's Zorua had found a young Lillipup, and with the dog Pokémon being extremely territorial, they had started a stand-off of growling and squealing at each other. "Okay Ginger, let's go!" Leon exclaimed, the adrenaline starting to pump around his body, his first ever Pokémon battle was mere moments away from taking place.

"Ginger, let's play sly! Use fake tears!" Leon exclaimed, his heart beginning to beat a frantic rhythm in his chest. Upon hearing the order, the fox Pokémon planted its head on the ground and began to whimper, feigning illness in front of the Lillipup. The puppy Pokémon fell for the ruse, and bounded over to the 'injured' Zorua and began to nuzzle the other Pokémon.  
"Ginger, use scratch!" The Lillipup never even seen the paw coming, the fox Pokémon raked its claws across the Lillipup's left flank, causing it to bark with pain. Leon could have sworn that Ginger was laughing at the other Pokémon. This riled the Lillipup to a new extreme; the tiny little Pokémon charged the Zorua and managed to tackle her to the ground, mainly because Ginger was too busy amusing herself with thoughts of scratching the puppy. Realizing that this was a fight it probably wouldn't win, the Lillipup saw its chance to flee and began to run away from the curious fox and human.  
"We can't let him get away Ginger, pursuit!" Leon screamed, not wanting his first ever Pokémon battle turning out as a failure. Ginger understood his pain; she scrambled onto her haunches, coated her body in dark energy then, quick as lightning, pounced and slammed in to the side of the other Pokémon. The Lillipup didn't get back up for a few minutes, so had fainted there on the grass. It took Leon a few moments to realize that he'd actually won his first ever Pokémon battle! The cute little fox Pokémon bounded over to him, wanting to share in the celebration. However, another thought had just creeped into Leon's mind. "Oh crap, we forgot to catch it!" He sighed, disappointed in himself for forgetting perhaps the most crucial aspect of the task at hand, however, he still had many more opportunities.

Leon and Ginger trekked further through the long grass, it had been a while since they had seen any Pokémon, when a strange little blob of green matter floated upwards from the grass and began to stare at them. This Pokémon looked like a green version of a red blood cell his Uncle had shown him when teaching science; it certainly didn't look like it belonged on Route One. As Leon stared at this strange being, he felt as if it were projecting its feelings to him, he sensed fear, longing and a deep sadness from the tiny Pokémon. Leon was too used to having these feelings himself, and had a strong urge to comfort and console the poor thing. Judging by the way the Pokémon projected its thoughts; he presumed it was a psychic type Pokémon.  
"This is the one, Ginger, let's go!" Leon muttered to the small fox. "Faint attack!" Leon had been told by Uncle Alan that this move couldn't miss, and he wasn't taking any chances. The cell Pokémon looked hurt already, but the lightning quick dark strike from the fox Pokémon brought it to the ground.  
"Please," Leon whispered as he retrieved the pokéball from his pocket and threw it precisely toward the cell Pokémon; it didn't even twitch, the poor thing was too beaten to put up a fight.

Leon's lungs were pumping as he and Ginger ran back to Accumula, Uncle Alan was waiting for them in the Pokémon centre, precisely where they needed to go to have the Pokémon restored back to health. They bounded through the doors of the centre to find Uncle Alan speaking to the nurse at the desk in the simple red and white foyer. Leon let out a sigh of relief when they finally got to the desk, he handed over the newly filled pokéball to the nurse and explained how he thought it was hurt, she replied with the usual drabble about how it'd be fixed up in no time, he hoped so.  
"What's that all about? What did you catch?" Enquired Alan as he turned to face the young boy.  
"You'll just have to wait and see," replied the fledgling trainer with a wink and a smile.

**Leon**

**Pokémon;  
Solosis – Psywave, Reflect.**

**Author's Note**

Can I have a drumroll please? Leon's initial Pokémon has finally been revealed, do you agree with his choice? More will be explained about Leon's love of psychic Pokémon later, and he'll meet the first of his friends for his journey! Reviews are welcome.


End file.
